


You've got me feelin' like a child now

by FrogsNCrabs



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, El Maxpres es muy leve, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It Oke, Jasper esta vivo, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, dadvid, demasiado leve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogsNCrabs/pseuds/FrogsNCrabs
Summary: David tiene una corta conversación con Jasper sobre su regreso al campamento.Escrito para el día 13 de wordvember “child”





	You've got me feelin' like a child now

“¿Recuerdas cuando éramos como ellos?” 

Jasper volteó su mirada para ver a su co-consejero, quien, junto a él, observaba a los campistas desde la comodidad de un tronco. Todos estaban en una actividad liderada por Gwen, pero se estaban asegurando de que ninguno hiciera algo peligroso o cometiera una estupidez sin que ella se diera cuenta.

“Las cosas siempre son mejores en los recuerdos.”

David volteó haberle de regreso, y Jasper no pudo evitar sentir un deje de culpa al notar el brillo triste que tenía su mirada. Aquella culpa era contagiosa, y lo sabía. No debió haber dicho nada. 

“Eras como Max.”

David intento decir en tono de broma, en un intento por aligerar el ambiente. 

“No, tú eras como Max, hasta que el señor Campbell te lavo el cerebro con la retórica del campamento.”

Ambos rieron ante tal acusación, mas sabía que había en esta algo que hacía que terminaran por ver al suelo en un intento por evitar sus miradas. 

Después de aquello hubo un silencio. 

“Hey…“ David fue el primero en intentar romper la tensión, antes de que esta se volviese insoportable y uno solo se tuviera que ir, como había pasado tantas veces desde que Jasper se volvió consejero. “ ¿Qué nos pasó?”

“Crecimos.” Jasper respondió de manera seca, como si hubiera pensado en aquella conversación muchas veces y a penas ahora era que podía decir sus contenidas y memorizadas líneas. ”Cuando creces o te metes en el sistema o te opones a este.”

“¿Es por eso que no volviste?” 

Aquella pregunta probablemente le dolería, de no ser porque ambos ya sabían enteramente la respuesta. Se había sentido culpable por mucho tiempo por no regresar al Campamento Campbell y perder contacto con David, pero ambos sabían que era lo mejor.

“Tú sabes por qué no volví.” 

Aquel lugar y aquel bosque guardaban tantas memorias y recuerdos malos que habían marcado un antes y después en su vida. Después de haber perdido su puesto de mejor campista y ser atacado por osos, todo en su vida había ido en picada: el divorcio de sus padres, los problemas económicos, la muerte de su padre. Solo pudo aguantar un verano más fingiendo que todo estaba bien antes de quebrarse, e incluso entonces todos le sentían como si estuviera muerto en vida.

“Te extrañe todos los años que faltaste al campamento.” 

David le saco de sus pensamientos con lo primero que le vino a la mente. Sabía que no era tan sano que Jasper se aferrara a aquellos recuerdos. Ya no sentía culpa, o al menos eso era lo que repetía, pero aquello aún se sentía pesado. Tantos años de intentar mantener contacto mediante llamadas y cartas jamás serian lo mismo que pasar sus veranos juntos y no había un día en que David no se lamentara el no haberlos podido disfrutar debido a su endiablada actitud; tal vez era por eso que se había aferrado a emular toda la energía que el lugar perdió al haber perdido a Jasper, quien, al menos en su corazón, siempre mantendría su lugar como el mejor de los campistas.

“Y yo a ti, pero era como si este lugar succionara mi alma en cada instante que pasaba aquí.” 

Después de haber perdido su puesto de mejor campista y ser atacado por osos, todo en su vida había ido en picada: el divorcio de sus padres, los problemas económicos, la muerte de su padre. Solo pudo aguantar un verano más fingiendo que todo estaba bien antes de quebrarse, e incluso entonces todos le sentían como si estuviera muerto en vida.

“Lo sé.”

Otro silencio reino, pero no era tan pesado como el anterior. Había calma, en especial cuando ambos ya habían pasado por aquello tantas veces en el pasado y estaban conscientes de la conclusión más lógica: todo había ocurrido como debía ocurrir.

“¿Por qué volviste?”

David se sentía algo estúpido por no haber preguntado antes, pero no había encontrado el momento correcto donde no se sintiera como si lo estuviera presionando. 

“Hay algunas cosas que hay que superar”

El dorso de la mano de Jasper comenzó a rozar la de David, haciendo que inmediatamente este respondiera tomándola con la suya.

“Y no quería dejarte solo este verano después de lo que pasó el pasado con todos esos sectistas y con Max. Volviste de tu viaje de verano con un niño ¿Qué hubieras traído este verano sin mi supervisión?” 

Fingió quejarse, como si él y Max no fueran básicamente mejores amigos en aquel punto. Bueno, era su padre adoptivo, pero no era como que Max estuviera por llamarle “padre” en ningún momento cercano.

David solo pudo reír.

Y escuchando su risa, Jasper sintió que algo de aquel niño feliz y emocionado por el campamento volvía en su interior. Ambos sabían que nada se había perdido y que de no ser por cómo ocurrieron las cosas, probablemente no serían la misma familia feliz que eran ahora, pero aun así quería que este verano fuera compensación de todo el tiempo perdido en su juventud.

Estuvo a punto de besarle y prometerle hacer de este el mejor verano de todos, cuando a lo lejos parecía que una broma orquestada por Max y Preston (Cosa que parecía ocurrir mucho ultimamente) hacia que Gwen perdiera el control del grupo. 

“¡Chicos, hagan caso a Gwen! ¡Aún nos falta nuestra última actividad!”

E inmediatamente David saltó al rescate, soltando su mano y dejando clara la idea en la mente de Jasper que tal vez algunas cosas eran mejor demostradas que dichas.

**Author's Note:**

> Al final quería agregar "Un fantasma comenzó a desaparecer de la isla a mitad del lago." Por que me gusta la teoría de que Jasper no murió y lo que hay en la isla es solo la personificación de su inocencia muerta (como una especie de toughtform) pero entonces sentiría que me debo meter en eso a mayor profundidad y esto es solo un one-shot.
> 
> Not today satan.
> 
> El título es de la canción Bubbly de Colbie Caillat


End file.
